Who Says Wolves and Dogs Don't Mix?
by ZephyrTobiasWolf
Summary: Kiba is walking Akamaru in the woods one day only to meet a strange wolf and an even stranger male. A love story between my all time favorite Naruto character Kiba and my original character. You wont get the name unless you read the coming chapters.


**Note:**1) I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from said manga/anime.

2) I do on the other hand own the other character presented in this fic, whose

name is known to me but will be unmentioned.

3) Set in the future, Kiba is twenty-two, this can be read as either yaoi or not,

though future chapters will most definitely contain it. Enjoy.

"'Ey, Akamaru, get back here!"

The pair had been taking a peaceful walk in the woods when suddenly the gigantic dog had bolted, barking madly. Though far from the puppy he had once been Akamaru still gave in to bouts of foolishness, and Kiba sighed as he thought of the dog chasing down yet another cat. Still he bolted after the canine, shouting uselessly every once in a while for the white furred dog to stop.

Out of the blue Akamaru did stop, and so suddenly that Kiba ran right into the dog; Akamaru didn't budge an inch. Kiba picked himself up from the ground after what felt like hitting a brick wall, but what concerned him more was how tense Akamaru was.

"What is it boy?"

Akamaru said nothing, and confused Kiba peered around his large companion. Before them, standing barely five yards away was a dark furred wolf that rivaled even Akamaru in sheer size. Kiba stood there stunned for a moment; he had encountered wolves in the forest before, but never had he seen one this massive. What was odder, the wolf displayed absolutely no fear; it stood its ground staring at the two intruders into his territory. The wolf's gaze made even Kiba feel uneasy; those eyes seemed to bore right through him, shining with feral intelligence. What's more, those orbs were the deepest shade of blue, an abnormality among lupines. Kiba, annoyed that a mere wolf, no matter how large he was, could scare him, a chunnin on the verge of becoming a jounin and the pride of the Inuzuka clan began growling, baring his fangs as he waved his hands in shooing motions.

"Go on you, get, before Akamaru here chews you to bits."

As if to back up Kiba's thread Akamaru suddenly took an aggressive stance, baring his fangs and growling deep in his through. Kiba, taken aback, put a hand on the dog's flank.

"_Hey, I wasn't being serious. You don't have to attack so long as he doesn't"_

Akamaru continued to growl, and as Kiba raised his head his eyes widened. Before the wolf had stood alone; out of nowhere it seemed a tall, deeply tanned male appeared beside him. Corded muscles flexed under taut skin, that flesh scarred as it bore the marks of years of living in a harsh environment. Nails that seemed to mimic Kiba's own were sharpened like claws, but unlike Kiba's relatively clean ones this male's nails were caked with dirt. What was most stunning about this male was his eyes though. Hidden behind a wild tangled mess of hair, Kiba was still able to deep emerald radiance shining through. They were eyes that seemed to capture, to hold a person and never let go. They were wild, intelligent, unfathomable…

"Leave."

Kiba was so busy becoming lost in the male's eyes that the sudden word caught him off guard. The voice that spoke it was rough, as if the speaker had not used it in a long time, but the meaning could not be misunderstood. Akamaru's hackles rose visibly, and Kiba could not help but feel somewhat threatened himself.

"Who the hell are you, telling me to leave like that," Kiba growled. "This area is restricted to all but shinobi of the hidden leaf; I should be telling you to leave seeing as I don't see a hitai-ite on you anywhere."

It was true, in fact, the only thing the male seemed to be wearing was a ragged pair of black pants, and even those seemed about ready to fall apart. Kiba looked at the male incredulously, his face falling into a frown.

"Who are you anyway?"

The male didn't respond, he simply crouched, balanced comfortably on the balls of his feet and his palms. From the amount of muscle in his legs and arms and the way the male seemed to simply flow into the position Kiba guessed that the man had used it many times before. It was strange, it was almost like his four-legged stance, but the male seemed even more comfortable lower to the ground than he had standing up. Turning his back the man said three simple words.

"Leave… or you die."

The wolf smugly flicked his tail, baring a single fang in threat, and Akamaru couldn't hold himself back; instantly the dog lunged forward. Kiba cursed mentally; he knew nothing about this man or his skills, and what was worse the giant wolf seemed at least friendly with him, so gods knew how it would react. Still, the man had threatened him, and though Kiba couldn't remember the male's description from the bingo book (and certainly this strange character would have stuck in his mind), there was a chance that he could be some rouge ninja trying to infiltrate Konoha. Akamaru got within half a foot of the giant wolf before the man so much as moved, but when he did it was so fast that Kiba had to wonder if even Lee could keep up with it. Such musings were forced aside by the fact that the man had turned and struck Akamaru right underneath the muzzle, sending the giant dog flying to the side.

"Akamaru! You bastard!"

Kiba's eyes met the man's once more; his burning with anger, but the other male's reflected… sadness? Kiba was about to use his trademark technique to teach this guy a lesson about hurting his pet and best friend, but it seemed the man had other things in mind. He gave the wolf beside him a soft nudge, and then suddenly they both simply vanished. No chakra smoke, no lingering trail to say where they had gone. For all intents and purposes, they had vanished off of the face of the earth.

------------------------------------------

"Is that all you have to report?"

Kiba stood in the Hokage's office, sighing as he scratched the back of his neck. As it turned out Akamaru had been perfectly alright, just a little stunned from the speed of the blow, and the two of them had returned to the village to report the strange man roaming the forest of Konoha. Not much information had been given to him in return; just that the matter would be investigated and to report anything else if he saw anything.

Kiba returned to his house, Akamaru curling up on his mat as the Inuzuka collapsed onto his bed. It had been a long day, filled with training Kiba hadn't been at close to his best, and even Shino, the annoying bastard that he could be sometimes, asked him if he was alright. Kiba just couldn't get that guy out of his mind. Those deep green eyes, that tanned skin…

[IThis is the guy that hit Akamaru, why the fuck am I thinking about him like this?[/I

Kiba threw a sheet over himself unhappily, curling up into a ball. He spent the night tossing and turning, running through his dreams as those emerald eyes hounded him, chasing him like a pack of wolves.

Author's Note: This is the end of chapter one. In truth all of this is just about setting up the scene. If you want to know what happens next, tell me. If you are wondering who the strange man is, comment. If you're curious as to what's going on in my crazy head and think I should go die in a fire, speak your mind. I'm curious as to how people will react to this. I'll get the next chapter up shortly… hopefully. Adios.


End file.
